Gødland
Gødland is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Gødland #36: 01 Aug 2012 Current Issue :Gødland Finale: 11 Dec 2013 Next Issue :none Status Characters Main Characters *'Adam Archer' Allies *'Maxim' *'Neela Archer' *'Angie Archer' *'Stella Archer' Enemies *'Basil Cronus' *'Frederich Nicklehead' *'Discordia' *'The Tormentor' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Gødland Finale Gødland #35 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Gødland Celestial Edition' - Collects #1-12. "See how the greatest cosmic superhero epic of the new century began! See Commander Adam Archer, Maxim, Basil Cronus, Nickelhead, IBOGA and more in all their oversized glory! What other book delivers the Secret Origin of the Universe? None! What other book squeezes your guts like an angry Torture-Bot? None! Only Gødland gives you everything you’ll ever need!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408327 *'Gødland Celestial Edition, vol. 2' - Collects #13-24. "See how the greatest cosmic superhero epic of our time was taken to even higher levels of surreal splendor! See Commander Adam Archer, Maxim, Basil Cronus, Nickelhead and more in all their oversized glory! Is there any other book that delivers the Savage Sting and the secret of the Infinity Tower? Not in this universe! Where else are you going to see Lucky in all of his glory?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062526 *'Gødland Celestial Edition, vol. 3' - Collects #24-36 & Finale. "This is how the universe ends! All of your favorites are back: Adam Archer! Basil Cronus! Friedrich Nickelhead! And the ultimate secret of Iboga!" - Trade Paperbacks *'Gødland, vol. 1: Hello, Cosmic!' - Collects #1-6. "This is how it all began! The cosmic superhero epic is back and this collection is chock-full of all the 'cosmic' you could ask for! Experience the glory of Commander Adam Archer, the enigmatic alien Maxim, the wacky Basil Cronus, the evil Discordia, the confusing Freidrich Nickelhead and that's just scratching the surface! If you want cosmic, we've got cosmic!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405816 *'Gødland, vol. 2: Another Sunny Delight' - Collects #7-12. "As Commander Adam Archer begins to understand his galactic destiny, more secrets are revealed to him, including the origin of the universe and the mystery behind Iboga! A truly surreal collection of mind-bending stories featuring all-new adversaries like the Tormentor, King Janus and the Never! Not to mention fan-favorite baddies, Basil Cronus and Friedrich Nickelhead!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406324 *'Gødland, vol. 3: Proto-Plastic Party' - Collects #13-18. "As cosmic forces of evil conspire against the Earth and all who inhabit it, its lone emissary to the stars — Commander Adam Archer — finds himself the target of humanity's mistrust and deceit. All this, and Basil still wears the body of a woman!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407363 *'Gødland, vol. 4: Amplified Now' - Collects #19-24. "The cold hand of death touches friends and foes alike, with the fate of the Earth at stake! " - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409129 *'Gødland, vol. 5: Far Beyond the Bang' - Collects #25-30. "Follow Earth's emissary to the cosmos, Commander Adam Archer, as he journeys into deep space in search of his sister, Neela. On his journey, he meets cosmic Vikings, Leviticus and Vayikra - and does battle with the otherworldly weirdness of N'ull Pax Mizer and R@d-Ur Rezz! All this, and the return of Friedrich Nickelhead in his grandest scheme ever!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062569 *'Gødland, vol. 6: Gøødbye, Divine!' - Collects #31-36 & Finale. "From the rescue mission to save Neela Archer to saving the universe and the final confrontation with Iboga itself, this one’s got it all!" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Joe Casey. Artist/Creator: Tom Scioli. Publishing History First published in 2005. Order Codes Future Publication Dates News & Features * 13 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16794 The Road To Enlightenment Leads to Gødland] * 08 Jun 2008 - CR Sunday Interview: Thomas Scioli * 18 Jan 2007 - Tom Scioli & Adam Archer in Godland * 27 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8744 Gødland #16 for only $0.60 cents? Joe Casey Explains] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website *Gødland Online - Official Website *Gødland #1 - entire issue online *Gødland #8 - entire issue online Category:Super-Hero Category:Science Fiction